Midnight Ball
by ScarletEyes17
Summary: Misaki received a mysterious invitation to a secret ball. Her mother, finding it a waste to skip it, urges her to attend and provides everything she needs despite hard times. As she meets the rather unexpected host, how will she actually cope with his rather unexpected advances towards her? (One-shot!)


_**The Midnight Ball**_

Most of Paris was sleeping when I made my way to the palace. My heels made soft tapping sounds against the stone pavement and the ends of my gown getting soiled while it brushes against it. Why I chose to walk to the palace in a ball gown, don't even ask, and no, I don't own a carriage nor do I even have a horse to drive one for me. Am I cold from walking outside in the middle of the night without a coat? Yes, Yes I am.

Through the windows I could only see the dim lights of the candles left to burn out. I turned to the next corner and started walking my way through the palace gates then to the garden upfront. I walked up to the door and looked around. It was quiet, only the swaying branches wooed by the wind could be heard. The breeze carried a sweet scent over to me. _The flowers must be in bloom_. As I stepped in front of the door the faint sound of the piano being played escapes through the gap between the doors. I knocked once, no answer. I knocked again, no answer. This is peculiar, there has to be other people arriving, surely.

"What are you doing out so late mademoiselle?"

A gentleman asked me. The moon softly illuminated his figure making me realize he's at least a head taller than me. He has broad shoulders and spiky blonde hair. He's wearing a half mask, a Venetian mask. I want to ask why, but it seemed too impolite to ask. I took a peek at his eyes, majestic emerald ones that are looking intently at me. I realized I was staring and looked away.

"Is it not obvious that I am trying to get in?" I say in a dignified manner. I ignore him and knock once again only to be answered with silence. I heard the man chuckle beside me.

'_Maybe I'm at the wrong place_?' I asked myself.

"If you are to attend the midnight ball then you are certainly at the right place mademoiselle." The man said in a helpful tone. I shot him a suspicious glance. Was he reading my mind?

"You _are_ attending the midnight ball, are you not?" The man asked giving me that innocent look with his eyes.

"I am. I suppose _you_ are too," I said. He nodded then reached for his pocket and produced a golden key.

"You don't knock mademoiselle. You simply use the key. Surely you were given one along with the invitation?" I blushed at the question. Maybe there was a key, maybe I just forgot to bring it.

He inserted the key through the keyhole and turned the knob, with a soft 'click' the door unlocked.

"After you, mademoiselle." The man gestured with his hand for me to walk in first, once we got in the sound of the piano got louder, along with a violin and other instruments, an orchestra was playing.

"They must have started already." He said leading me along the halls. The place looks dark, almost as if it's been abandoned for years. The walls are adorned with paintings of different sceneries and portraits of people with the titles of duke, duchess and so forth. I don't even know any of them. There also stood suits of armour and statues of mini gargoyles lined up along the way and the floor decorated with the thickest of carpets dyed in dark red. _Typical._

"You seem to know this place a lot." I said as an afterthought.

"I do." He said his face impassive.

"Do you come here often?" I asked. He suddenly stopped on his tracks and turned to look at me. I stared at him baffled.

"Did I say something wrong?" I asked nervously. He stayed quiet for a few more seconds and gave me a gentle smile.

"No you didn't. Say, did a carriage transport you here?" He asked out of the blue.

"No, I walked from my house." I say a bit shy. Did he _really have _to ask that?

"Why is that so?" he sounds genuinely curious.

"I don't have one, is that a crime?" I say putting on a guilty face.

"It is not mademoiselle, I assure you that."

He went quiet after that. I could see the light at the end of the hall where it opens up to the ball room. I could hear the voices of the aristocrats with their smug faces claiming they're richer than the one they're talking to. I find it childish really, I don't find the necessity to brag how much silver or gold coins you have all in all.

As we went inside, the noises died down and the heads turned towards us. I stopped for a moment and looked down on what I'm wearing. I look perfectly fine. At least I look presentable _enough._ I didn't realize that they're staring at the person right beside me, the man with the mask. I don't remember _this_ being a masquerade ball after all.

"I must leave you mademoiselle, I have people to greet." He reached for my hand and brushed his lips against my knuckle. He gave me a bow and turned to leave. He approached a group of men who seem to regard him highly.

I feel all alone. Amidst the festive atmosphere and the lively music I have no one to talk to. I didn't even ask for the gentleman's name. I began to wander around looking for something nice to entertain me but failed miserably. I'm beginning to think I shouldn't have come here. I should have stick to my resolve.

"_Misaki, an invitation came in for you today." _

"_What's it for?" I asked._

"_A ball my dear. Isn't that great?" My mother asked excitedly._

"_I'm not interested in those kinds of things."_

"_But it's such a waste Misaki! It's your first time to be invited."_

"_I don't have time for those things mother. I have a lot of work to do. I still have to deliver those eggs to Mme. Lemmonier, then the bags of flour to M. Leroux-"_

"_Misaki its fine, I can go do the deliveries. You should learn to enjoy yourself once in a while."_

"_I don't even have a ball gown." I shot back._

"_Oh no worries, we can fix that." My mother gave me smirk._

_In a matter of hours she managed to get me a ball gown with a tight fitted back and open front bodice. The sleeves are cut 3/4 and the whole gown is dyed in Royal Red._

"_Where did you get that?" I asked pointing my finger at the huge dress._

"_I have my sources…"_

I remember squeezing into that corset my mother got me then the tedious process of putting on this ball gown and how I almost tripped the first time I wore these heels. Getting dressed is so troublesome.

I looked around, hoping to find someplace I could go to, and there it is. Across the ball room stood a door leading to what looks like a balcony. I made my way through a group of aristocrats and past the tables only to find the door locked.

"Is there something wrong mademoiselle?" Someone asked, and sure enough it's the masked man again.

"I just need to get some fresh air." I say, turning my back to him.

"Are you not enjoying the ball?" He asks and looks at me with those emerald eyes scrutinizing me.

"To be truthful, no. So could you please leave me alone?" My voice sounded sharper than I intended it to be.

"I could keep you company." He said as a matter of fact. He doesn't seem to be bothered with me raising my voice at him.

"You don't want to do that." I say trying to brush him off.

"Of course I do. Who would want to leave a beautiful lady like you all alone in the dark?" He asks, making me blush.

"I don't even know your name, monsieur." I reasoned out.

"Takumi Usui, a pleasure to meet you mademoiselle." He gives a bow then flashes me a smile_. He has a nice smile._ Wait where'd that come from? My brain is playing with me.

"Misaki Ayuzawa, a pleasure." I did a curtsy and start to walk away.

M. Usui is still following me around even though I told him to stay away. Doesn't this man give up?

"I told you not to follow me." I glared at him. He only gave me a smile.

"And I told you that I want to, besides don't you want to open that door?" He asks pointing to the door leading to the balcony.

"Let me guess, you have a key?"

"Indeed. How'd you know?" He asks playfully

"Just a lucky guess." I say sarcastically.

He unlocks the door and I'm almost too grateful to be out in the open. The balcony overlooks the garden at the back. It's littered with rose bushes all lined up neatly. They're all in bloom and the dew drops make it look like they're sparkling against the moonlight.

"Why would anyone hold a ball at midnight? I mean, shouldn't people be in bed right then?" I said in a spur.

"Let's just say that the ball is very private so only a few could attend and that it's held when most people are sleeping." He was so sure of his answer, it's like he…

"You organized this ball, didn't you?"

"Spot on. Indeed I am responsible." He puts on an air of pride around himself.

I realized I just said that I wasn't enjoying a while ago. I must've looked horror-stricken because he tried to reassure me.

"It's alright. You were just telling the truth. I don't mind if you think the ball is dull. I just hope you don't find my company boring too."

I didn't know how to answer that, so I just let it pass. An awkward silence ensued as we stayed outside on the balcony.

"You've gone quiet." I said.

"You too, though I find having your company fun." He said with a smile.

Silence again. I'm getting tired of this silent thing.

"Don't you want to dance mademoiselle?" He asks as an afterthought.

"I don't know how to dance." I say, blushing a bit. Back when I was a child, while the other girls are learning how to dance the waltz, I was inside our house helping my mother work to pay our debt to the landlord.

"Then I'll teach you." He decided.

"No, no I simply cannot." I say, trying to brush off his already outstretched arms and open hands.

"I insist. You won't refuse the host his only chance to dance, surely?" He raises his brows, as if challenging me.

I had an internal struggle before I even allowed myself to accept the offer. His touch was warm against my hand. Everything about him is welcoming, beckoning me to relax myself and just have fun. He held my right hand in his left and he placed the other on my back. My left hand was placed on top of his shoulders and my face was facing the ground. He took a step to the right, then to the left, another one to the right and so on. Our feet started to sync with one another until we were dancing to the non-existent music.

"Look up here Misaki." Usui said. The way he said my name made my heart race. _Why?_

Dancing with a stranger feels so intimate. Our bodies standing close to one another, his eyes focused on me.

"I don't want to step on your feet." I say weakly.

"Don't worry, you won't. You've been following just fine." I slowly lifted my gaze up to him, and sure enough he was looking back at me. The intensity of his gaze gave enough heat for my cheeks to burn up.

"You look beautiful with rosy cheeks _mademoiselle_."

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." Though I entirely know what he means. I can feel my face burning hot. I don't know how he does that to me.

A moment of silence ensued. I don't know what was running through his mind. I was too caught up in his gaze that I didn't notice that he was already asking me a question.

"I'm sorry, what was that again?" I say embarrassingly.

"Do you have someone special already Misaki?" He asked seriously. Well, that came out of nowhere. If I didn't know any better, I'd say this gentleman was interested.

"By special, you mean?" I asked, just to be sure.

"You know a beau."

I don't know how he understood my incoherent speech. Because I sure did not understand a single word I said. Why did I even find it embarrassing to answer a question such as that? It's not like I'm trying to prove something. I'm simply obliged to answer because unlike some, I have manners.

He just looked at me like I'm some strange outer space being, and then started to laugh. Then I joined along with him, because somehow; I find my reply rather moronic. For the first time this night I started to loosen up.

"You're too honest Misaki. You could've at least lied that you do have one. If you keep saying that you don't, then others would like to have you for themselves too." He said in a light manner.

He said _too_. So does he…

"Misaki you won't suddenly disappear at dawn will you?"

"What? No, of course not. Why?" I asked, where in the world did that come from?

"Good. Then I have you all to myself 'till dawn." He smiled

It took a few seconds for his statement to really sink in.

"Y-you can't keep me here for that long." He just gave me a smile and started to dance with me again. He held me closer this time. I seriously don't know where this is going, we just kept dancing and dancing. God, I'm tired.

"Would you like to rest Misaki?" I just nodded.

We stopped dancing and he led me down the stairs leading to the garden at the back. He seated me on one of the benches and sat beside me. He took my hand in his and started swirling his thumb on my palm. I seriously, don't know what to do now.

"Misaki, you're tense. Are you alright?" I nodded. What do you do when you have a gorgeous man beside you? He even seems glowing now, what with the moonlight and all that.

"Do you know why you were invited to this ball?" He asks me. The answer seems obvious.

"You sent the invitation?"

"Indeed."

"Why?" His interest in me is really perplexing. I mean, I'm just a simple girl; a pauper even. Seeing how he's dressed and how he threw a ball like this he must be some kind of royalty right?

"Because I want to dance with you."

"What, just because of that?" He looks at me this time.

"Yes, is there something wrong?"

"N-no, nothing at all."

"Good." He smiles.

"Believe it or not I've always been watching you from afar."

Now I am flustered. A man suddenly reveals to me that he had always admired me from afar.

"Is that so?" I say, it was all that came to mind.

"Yes. I am happy that you got to fulfill my wish. Thank you." I turned to look at him a genuine smile etched on his face. Once again my heart picked up pace and I feel like I've been sucked into a fairytale story.

"Misaki, will you come here again tomorrow?" He suddenly asked.

"I don't think I have enough ball gowns to dance you with every day." I said with a sad giggle.

"No, no need for a gown. Just come visit me here. I want to see you again." He turned to look at me, his eyes pleading.

"I suppose it is alright. As long as I'm not busy."

The happiness that emanated from him was far beyond anything I know a human is ever capable of feeling.

"Why?" I asked.

"Why what?" He seemed perplexed by the question.

"Why do you want me to come again?"

"Because I want to see you again." He said simply.

"But why do you want to see me again?"

"Are you always that full of questions?" He squeezed my hand and gave it a kiss.

"I want to see you again because I really like you." He had said, like it was that simple, clear as day.

I don't know how to respond to that and so I just looked far ahead. To the trees, to the palace, to the night sky.

Usui rested his head on me and said if I ever felt sad or lonely I could always come visit him here. I thanked him and promised to visit often.

"You'll dance with me?" He asked, hopeful.

"Of course."

"Then I am glad."

We stayed in that garden longer than I expected and soon the sun was slowly rising.

"I can't believe it's morning already." I said.

"Indeed."

"I better get back Usui. I still have work to do."

"Don't forget to visit me Misaki."

"Of course."

I almost escaped his grasp but before I could he captured my lips for a kiss. I don't know for how long we were together but as soon as we broke apart I was flushed he was smiling.

"Thank you mademoiselle." He said breathless. "I bid you farewell, until we meet again." He said kissing my hand and turning to go back to the palace. I made my way out, still shocked with the surprise kiss Usui gave me.

I went on with my life again doing different jobs just to keep ourselves from starving. One day I heard in the market that the palace was inhabited by the ghost of a prince with blonde hair and emerald eyes. I must confess I was scared out of my wits, Usui must have been a ghost after all!

Trying to be a braveheart I went to the palace grounds again, trying to see if the rumors were true. As I set foot on it the grounds were eerily quiet. There was nobody there. It was just like that night when I first met him. Shivers ran down my spine, I just promised a ghost my heart! Then I heard it, footsteps on the grass. A crackling, a breaking of small twigs.

"Ah it is you!"

I turned around to see Usui, without his mask. He was wearing plain clothes. Far from what he was wearing the night we had danced in the garden, still it was him.

"Hello." He said.

I nodded and gave him a smile. He couldn't be a ghost. What we felt that night was real, he is real, and he is alive. The warmth of his touch, the softness of his lips, it was all real.

"It took you sometime to get back here. I thought you have forgotten about me." He said with a sad smile.

"I'm sorry I was really busy the past few days." I suddenly felt guilty that I let some rumors dim his hope of seeing me again.

"It's alright. You're here now. Would you care for some roast turkey?"

"Excuse me?"

"Come join me for lunch Misaki, it is rather lonely here." He extended his hands towards me.

"Of course. I'm sorry, if I wasn't able to come here immediately."

"I don't mind Misaki. I'm just glad you're here. Are you free to stay for the rest of the day?"

I thought for a while. I suppose I could make some compromises.

"Yes. Are we going to dance later?" I asked playfully.

"Of course." He said with a smile. He pulled me closer to him and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"You are as beautiful as always mademoiselle. Just so you know I'm not a ghost." He whispered to my ear. I turned red at the thought of it.

**Author's random ramble:**

Hey there, wrote this story more than year ago. I was just able to finish it now. This story was meant as a one-shot seeing as I don't have any more ideas for it… sort of. That depends if I have the sudden urge to type it down. Hope you guys enjoyed this light fluff. A little something to tickle your heartstrings. Literally just a little tickle.

Ja mata! ^_^v


End file.
